Cody's Declassified School Survival Guide
by Immersion Feeds Obsession
Summary: Based off "Ned's Declassified", Cody and his friends Courtney and Harold try to survive high school using Cody's guide filled with everything they need to know. Canceled!
1. Dodgeball

**I don't own Total Drama or Ned's Declassified**

**I thought it would be a fun parody to take Ned's Declassified but with Total Drama characters. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue with this idea but I wanted to see how it was received. Characters:**

**Ned: **Cody**, Moze: **Courtney**, Cookie:** Harold**, Loomer: **Duncan**, Susie: **Gwen,** Coconut head: **Ezekiel,** Martin: **Cameron,** Evelyn: **Heather,** Lisa:** Beth**.**

**Cody's Declassified School Survival Guide**

**Chapter 1: Dodgeball**

It was a dark and stormy morning at James K. Polk High School. As rain poured down outside the school three rather wet teenagers made their way inside. All three of them were good friends and had been for a while now.

The boy on the left was Cody Anderson. He was a short, nerdy brunette with a gap in his teeth known for the guide he wrote to help kids survive school.

The girl in the middle was Courtney, a straight A student who excelled in sports (particularly volleyball) and was on the debate team. Without realizing it she was one of the prettiest and most popular girls at the school.

And the boy on the right was Harold McGrady, a nerdy redhead known for being one of the weirdest students at the school. Though he believes himself to be very cool he is often the victim of school bullying.

All three were quite glad to be inside and out of the rain. "I've never known it to rain this much so early," Courtney mused pulling her hood back.

"I'm soaked…" Harold's red hair was very wet yet he trying to get the raindrops off of his glasses.

Just then screams were heard. Two of their friends, Cameron and Ezekiel, came running down the hallway looking frightened.

"Run for your lives!" Cameron screamed.

"We're all gonna die!" Ezekiel cried out.

"Guys, what happened?" Cody asked the two frightened boys.

"It's raining outside," Cameron explained. "That means we're going to have gym indoors. This means we'll be forced to play…"

"Dodgeball!" Ezekiel finished his sentence just as a red rubber ball hit him in the back of the head.

They all turned to see where the ball had come from. They weren't surprised to see the school bully Duncan and his two goons Scott and Lightning. All three of them were riding on the side of a cart filled with dodgeballs and they all had one in their hands.

"Hey losers!" Duncan said throwing a dodgeball at Harold's stomach. "Ready to get creamed again?"

"Yeah," Scott snickered. "We're gonna destroy you!"

"Wait we have to play against your team again?" Cody asked.

"That's right geek!" Duncan said throwing a dodgeball straight at Cody's face. It hit dead on and knocked him to the ground. "See you in sixth period!" He laughed before leaving with his goons.

"Are you okay?" Courtney asked pulling Cody to his feet.

"This…could be a problem." Cody said rubbing the red mark on his face.

Just then the gym teacher coach Jo showed up with her hands on her hips. She suddenly breathed in deeply and then exhaled. "I love the smell of dodgeball in the morning!"

Harold walked over to her. "Dodgeball is a cruel and inhumane sport! You shouldn't keep forcing us to play it! Gosh!"

Jo scoffed, "Keep your panties on McGrady. Dodgeball is the only thing remaining of this country's once great warrior spirit!"

"But it's just Duncan and his team beating up on the rest of us!" Cody pointed out.

"That's why I'm making you captain this week, Anderson." She told the smaller teen.

"What? Why me?" He said freaking out.

"Listen, nobody's big enough or tough enough to take on Duncan. But you—you're smart. I know all about that guide you make to help other kids. So this time use it to help your team win."

As Jo walked away Cody looked down worried. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

Courtney shrugged. "You better come up with some tips—and fast."

* * *

Later during break the three of them were at their lockers. Harold pulled something out of his locker that looked like a motorcycle helmet.

"What is that?" Courtney asked warily.

"It's my new helmet cam." He explained. "I'm going to wear it in gym and record the horrors of dodgeball! Then I'll show the world how evil it is and get it banned from our school!" He said gleefully.

He quickly put the helmet cam on and turned it on. "Also," he said in a deep voice that sounded similar to Darth Vader, "it makes my voice sound really cool."

"Okay…" Courtney turned away warily. "How about you?" She asked Cody.

"Well I thought we were screwed until I remembered we have a secret weapon!"

"What's the secret weapon?" She asked feeling curious.

"It's you!" Cody exclaimed. "You're great at sports and great at dodgeball! With you on our team we'll win for sure!"

The CIT frowned. "I'm sorry Cody but…I can't."

"What?"

"I've decided never to play dodgeball again so I can't play on your team." She explained before swiftly walking away.

Feeling disappointed Cody kicked his locker. "Now what am I going to do?"

Just then he noticed Cameron, Ezekiel, and Beth walking backwards in a circle opening and closing umbrellas. As he came closer he could tell they were chanting something. "What are you guys doing?"

"It's a rain dance." Cameron explained as he walked backwards. "Only we're doing it in reverse to stop the rain."

"Yeah," Beth nodded. "If the rain stops we won't have to play dodgeball!"

But just then Duncan, Scott and Lightning showed up and started pelting people with dodgeballs again. The reverse rain dance trio broke up and scattered in different directions to try to avoid the carnage. Cody himself ducked down beside a garbage can and saw Sam run by screaming: "Oh man! We're all going to die by red rubber!"

* * *

Lunch came quicker than anyone hoped. Now gym was only one period away and everyone was nervous. Cody was now so desperate he had resorted to begging Courtney. "Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No Cody."

He frowned. "Then I have to resort to desperate measures." He snapped his fingers and suddenly Cameron, Ezekiel and Beth all appeared carrying signs with Courtney's face on them.

"Courtney! Courtney! Courtney!" They chanted as they started to circle her.

"What are they doing?" The CIT asked alarmed.

"It's a "bring back Courtney" chant." Cody explained. "I explained the situation to them and they think this'll make you play dodgeball again."

"Would you guys stop doing this?" Courtney asked them but they just ignored her. "Ah come on!"

"Why won't you play dodgeball?" Cody asked.

"Don't you remember what happened last time I played?"

Cody thought for a second. "Uhhh…no?"

"Well I do," she said looking grim. Suddenly a flashback started in her mind. "It started out great. I was in the zone. I was hitting everything and everyone in sight and no one could stop me. And then it happened."

"What happened?"

"It was Ezekiel. He just came out of nowhere. I hadn't seen him and threw the ball far too hard. It hit him right in the face and knocked him to the ground. I…I gave him a bloody nose and knocked out two of his teeth!"

Surprised at this Cody looked back at Ezekiel who was still chanting. "Really? He looks fine to me."

"No!" Courtney shrieked. "Not again! I won't let it happen again!" She stood up and walked off.

Seeing this Cody grabbed Beth's sign and starting chanting with the others.

Meanwhile Harold was on the other side of the table tinkering with his helmet cam. Duncan, Scott and Lightning had come into the cafeteria and were throwing more dodgeballs at people. Suddenly one of the balls Scott threw hit Harold's helmet cam and knocked it to the ground.

"No!" Harold said picking it up. Looking it over he realized the camera part of it was broken. Next to it was the fallen dodgeball. He picked it up and stood up. "You broke my helmet cam! Jerk!" Scott was looking the other way as Harold threw the dodgeball as hard as he could at the back of the ginger's back. It hit him hard and he went down like a ton of bricks.

Duncan saw this and turned to Harold. "You hit him when his back was turned! That was dirty."

Harold gasped. "It was an accident! I was just so angry…"

"How did it feel?" The punk asked.

"It felt…good." He admitted. "Really good."

Duncan offered a dodgeball to Harold. "Join us Harold and together we will rule the dodgeball court!"

The geek thought about it for a second before shrugging. "Yeah why not?"

* * *

Before they knew it lunch was over and sixth period had arrived. After getting changed into their gym clothes everyone was waiting in the gym was the teacher to arrive and class to start.

Cody walked over next to Courtney. "I just want you to know that I picked you for my team anyway."

"That's nice. I picked a good book." She said whipping out one of her favorite novels.

"Hey…where's Harold?"

Just then the other team walked out onto the gym. Duncan and his two goons were both dressed in what appeared to be black armor. This didn't surprise anyone. What did surprise them was when someone else wearing the same outfit but with a black motorcycle helmet walked out behind them.

Flipping up the visor they could see that it was Harold. Cody was shocked. "Harold? You're playing for their team?"

"I'm sorry Cody," he said in a deep voice. "But you don't know the power of the dark side!"

Suddenly Coach Jo blew her whistle. "Alright maggots listen up! We're playing Bangkok winter rules Dodgeball! This is pretty much normal dodgeball I just decided to give it a really weird name. You can start when I blow the whistle!"

As the coach blew the whistle both teams rushed forward to grab the balls. Duncan's team reached them first and started to them threw at Cody's team.

"The first rule of Dodgeball," Cody explained. "Is to, well, dodge! If the other team can't hit you they can't get you out. So stay loose and pay attention!" He said as he dodged the red balls thrown at him.

Courtney however didn't try to dodge at all and was the first one out. She didn't look disappointed at all. Instead she walked over to the bench and pulled out her book to start reading.

"The second rule is to catch a ball thrown at you to get the other team out." Cody said as he caught a ball Trent threw at him. The musician was out. "Then you can bring back someone from your team. Hey Courtney come back in!"

The CIT had not gotten to read even a single page of her book so she looked annoyed as she walked back to the others. But she was immediately hit again and walked right back. Cody shrugged.

The game continued on as both teams tried their best to knock out the other team. Dodgeballs were flying left and right as teens did their best not to get hit by them. At some point Sam tripped and fell on the ground. His glasses fell off and landed a few feet in front of him.

He groped around for them until he felt a shadow over him. Looking up he saw Harold standing above him holding a dodgeball poised to attack. But he hesitated at the sight of Sam on the ground and did not attack.

Suddenly Duncan appeared at his side. "What are you doing Harold? Finish him!"

Harold pulled up his visor to look at the punk. "But…he can't even see!"

"If you want to rule this dodgeball court you must show no mercy! Now finish him!"

Harold nodded grimly before hitting Sam on the head with the dodgeball. The gamer went down and didn't come back up.

Elsewhere Cody was still trying to coordinate his team to win. "Here's another tip: if you don't have such a great arm try passing the ball to someone who does." Nearby Beth and Lindsay are seen passing the dodgeballs they pick up to Tyler who is rapidly throwing them at the other team.

"Another good technique is to team up with someone else. The first person lobs the ball right above someone's head. While that person prepares to catch it the second person throw another ball right at them as they're caught unaware."

This is shown as Mike throws the ball way up high. Geoff prepares to catch it but Cameron throws another ball and hits the party boy in the stomach. As Geoff walks off the court Cameron and Mike high five.

Meanwhile on the bench where Courtney is reading Ezekiel suddenly sits down beside her. Courtney briefly glances at him but then does a double take when she realizes he has a bloody nose.

"Zeke?" She says surprised. "You're bleeding."

"Huh?" he says opening his mouth. As he does two small white things fall out of his mouth. They look just like teeth to Courtney causing her to be even more surprised. Reaching down she picks them both up.

Examining them she realizes they're not teeth. "Is this…gum?"

"Yeah thanks," Ezekiel said grabbing both pieces out of her hand and popping them back into his mouth. "I always carry gum around with me. Want some?"

Courtney shook her head. "But…what about the bloody nose?"

"I have a medical condition eh." The less than hygienic boy explained. "It happens every once in a while. I've had it since I was six."

"So just to confirm: I've never hurt you with a red rubber ball?" Courtney asked.

Ezekiel shook his head. "You? No. Duncan? Yeah…" He said looking scared.

"This is great!" Courtney said as realization came over her. "Now I can play dodgeball again!"

Back on the court things were not looking good for Cody's team. Most of them had been eliminated and the only two left were Cody and Tyler. Suddenly Tyler was hit with two balls at once and the jock was out. Now Cody was all alone against Duncan, Scott, Lightning and Harold.

Lightning threw a dodgeball at Cody. The brunette was able to stop it with the one in his hands but he dropped that and fell to his knees. With no way to defend himself he was easy prey.

Harold came forward holding one of the red balls and loomed over his former friend. Cody looked pitifully up at Harold and waited for the end. But Harold hesitated again.

"Finish him Harold!"

"I…I…I can't breathe." He brought his arms over his head and pulled the helmet off. "That feels much better." He handed the helmet to Lightning. "This whole thing has gone too far. Good luck buddy." He said to Cody as he dropped the dodgeball into his friend's hands before walking off to the side.

"What?" Duncan said angrily. "Fine! We don't need him anyway."

"I get to bring someone back." Cody said looking around. "But who?" Suddenly a voice cried out.

"Me!"

Cody turned to see Courtney standing there wearing a bandana across her forehead with her hands on her hips. She walked onto the court and took the ball out of Cody's hands.

"So what?" Duncan said not worried at all. "There are three of us and only two of you."

"Yeah, and one of you is a girl!" Scott laughed.

"Yeah and the other one is Courtney!"

Courtney and Cody both frowned as all three boys laughed at their expense. Unfazed by their taunts the CIT took a deep breath before throwing the dodgeball straight at Duncan. The punk leaned to the right suddenly and avoided it.

"Ha! You missed!"

But the dodgeball bounced off the wall behind him, hit the nearby wall then slammed into Scott's head. It then bounced off Lightning's head, hit another wall before slamming into Duncan's stomach effectively eliminating all three of them.

Cody and Courtney turned to each other. "We did it!" They said together before high-fiving each other. Everyone else on their team cheered and rushed the court where they carried both of them off out of the gym.

"Whooo!" Jo cheered loudly. "Now that's what I call an exciting dodgeball game!" Just then a stray dodgeball came out of nowhere and hit her in the face knocking her to the ground.

* * *

**If you like this idea tell me in a review. Also if there's a certain episode you'd like to see done tell me that too.**


	2. Car Wash

**I don't own total drama or ned's declassified bla bla bla.**

**Anyway I managed to write the 2nd chapter. Sorry it took so long. Also sorry this wasn't one of the episodes anyone asked for, however it is one of my favorites so I think you'll like it. And one last sorry, I had to use a teen for a teacher again because there just aren't enough adults in TDI. **

**Ned-Cody, Cookie-Harold, Moze-Courtney, Loomer-Duncan, Woodshop teacher-Chef, gym teacher-Jo, science teacher-Mike, Coconut head- Ezekiel, Missy-Heather, Seth-Tyler**

Cody's Declassified School Survival Guide

Chapter 2: Car Wash

The students at James K. Polk High School were currently not in class. Instead they were in a nearby parking lot set up as a car wash. All the students were in their bathing suits instead of their normal school clothes with the girls on one side and the boys on the other.

"It's wet, it's wild and it raises money for school stuff. It's the school car wash!" Cody said. "And every year Coach Jo and woodshop teacher/school cook Chef Hatchet keep it interesting by pitting the boys against the girls in a friendly fundraising contest."

Coach Jo was seen standing next to her group of girls she had brought out for the competition. This included Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, Beth and a few others. "Are you girls ready to destroy those weaklings?" She asked her team.

"Yeah!" All the girls screamed out together.

Meanwhile on the other side Chef Hatchet was talking with the group of boys which included Cody, Harold, Duncan, Ezekiel, Cameron, Tyler and a few others. "Ready?" he asked them. They replied with a resounding "Yeah!" "Now remember, whichever team washes the most cars by three o clock gets to decide how the school spends the money." The boys cheered again.

"Like new uniforms for the sports teams," Courtney said. Behind her Coach Jo cheered in agreement.

"And the cheerleaders." Heather added.

"And math-letes!" Beth also added.

"Or like something the school really needs," Cody interrupted them. "Like a new hot tub!"

"Yeah!" The boys all cheered. "Hot tub! Hot tub! Hot tub!"

The girls frowned before pulling out hoses and spraying the boys.

* * *

The groups dispersed as the teens started to prepare for the car wash. Cody and Harold both tried to grab cleaning supplies at the same time as Courtney and Gwen. Gwen looked over at the boys. "You know you guys don't stand a chance against us?"

"Ha!" Harold pointed his spray bottle threateningly at the Goth. "Just for that crack, you can't use the hot tub."

"A hot tub?" Courtney said in disbelief. "What we need are new uniforms."

"What we need," Cody spoke up, "is a place to escape the daily pressures of school. A place with hot, bubbly water that says: is this school, or heaven?"

But Courtney and Gwen just rolled their eyes at that statement. Just then they heard a car horn honk. The boys and girls turned to see the first car pull up. Immediately both Ezekiel and Beth jumped on top of it and started to wash. This was hard as they were also trying to push each other off.

"Mine!" Zeke said. "Boys get it!"

"No girls get it!" Beth said shoving him.

However they were both pulled off the car by Chef Hatchet and Coach Jo respectively. Then the two teachers turned to look at each other in a stare down. "Let's flip for it." Chef said. "Heads girls get the first car. Tails boys get it." He pulled out a quarter and flipped it. Catching it they could all see it was heads.

The girls looked excitedly as if they had just won a victory. Chef Hatchet walked away glaring at Coach Jo as the girls started to wash the car. A few minutes later Courtney and Gwen walked over to see how it was going.

"Finished!" Heather said as she and Lindsay finished spraying water on the car.

The CIT looked the car over. "But you didn't even wash it…"

Heather gave a surprised laugh before turning to Courtney. "If it's wet, it's washed."

Courtney got up in her face. "It looks washed, but it's not clean!"

"If you don't like the way I wash cars then you can wash them yourself!" Heather said pushing the sponge into Courtney's hands as she and Lindsay walked away in a huff.

Gwen looked at Courtney. "Can you believe her?"

"If you don't like the way I wash cars, then wash them yourself!" She said in a mock imitation of the way Heather sounds. Both girls gave a laugh before starting to wash the car themselves.

* * *

Cody, Harold, Tyler and Zeke were standing around waiting. "Okay so we got to make sure we get the next car." Cody told them. "So we need to make sure we have everything we need. Sponges?"

"Check!"

"Towels?"

"Check!"

"Soap?"

"Check!"

"Water?" Cody asked but the other boys faltered as they didn't have any water. Then suddenly a bucket of cold water was thrown over Cody.

Duncan walked over and grabbed Cody by the shoulder. "Check!" he laughed before high fiving Scott.

But just then an old dirty car pulled in driven by crazy science teacher Mike. Chef walked over to him. "Mike! You're our first customer."

"Well I'm always glad to help out the boys' side." He said getting out of his car. "But please be careful!" He warned them. "I've had this since 1983."

"The car or the dirt?" Cody asked. The other boys laughed along with Chef.

Mike frowned at them. "Just make sure this car stays in perfect condition. Now I've got some errands to run but I'll be back later." He throws the keys to Chef before leaving.

Chef puts the keys in his pocket and puts down the hammer he carries for his wood shop class near the cleaning supplies. "Alright," Harold said excitedly. "Let's get washing!" All the boys grab a brush out of the bucket but Harold who wasn't paying attention grabbed Chef's hammer. He meant to start washing the windshield but instead the hammer broke the glass.

Looking shocked Harold dropped the hammer. Chef meanwhile leans in to examine the windshield before shrugging. "It's just a scratch. Keep washing." The boys shrug before starting to wash the car.

Meanwhile on the girls' side Courtney and Gwen are both putting all their effort into washing a car. Courtney looks away from the car to see Heather, Lindsay and Dakota all tanning in lounge chairs. "If we're going to win, we need everybody." She tells Gwen.

Both girls walk over to Heather who stands up. The three size each other up. Courtney is the first to speak. "Heather."

"Courtney," The raven haired girl says before turning to Gwen. "Gwen."

"Heather." The Goth says before looking at the CIT. "Courtney."

"Gwen?" Courtney asks surprised.

"Courtney," She says trying to sound apologetic.

"Gwen!" Heather draws attention back to her. "I mean Courtney."

"Heather," Both Courtney and Gwen say at the same time. "Listen," Courtney says. "I know we have our differences…"

"I despise you two." Heather interrupted.

"Okay…big differences." Courtney says and Gwen nods. "But if we don't work as a team the guys are going to beat us and we won't get the uniforms."

Heather looks conflicted before conceding. "Yeah…why not? I'm in."

Courtney smiles and hands the queen bee a sponge.

"So should we…high five or something?" Heather asks awkwardly. All three girls raise their right hands and give a weak high five. They then look around awkwardly.

Score- Girls: 5, Boys: 0

"What are you guys doing?" Chef gruffly asks the boys. "We're already down five cars to nothing!"

"Mike's dirt won't come off, eh!" Zeke tells the teacher.

"It will now!" Harold pops out of nowhere holding a clear container filled with a green liquid. "With my homemade high potency mixture of citric acid, dish soap, and a bunch of other stuff that'll clean anything!" He pulls the top off and pours the liquid on the top of the car.

The boys watched as the dirt started to disappear from the car. "Awesome!" Cody exclaims. "The dirt's coming off!" He kept watching and realized something else. "And…so is the paint." The brunette frowned. "There goes the metal…"

There was now a gaping hole in the front of Mike's car. Determined to see this through Chef Hatchet opened the car door and sat down. "No problem," he told the students. "I can fix this with wood! You boys get busy start washing more cars. Hop to it!" He said before driving away.

A few seconds later they heard a crash. Feeling responsible Harold came forward. "I'll go see if he needs any help." He said before rushing off.

"Alright, let's get washing!" Cody said before a bucket of water was once again thrown over him by Duncan. "The cars! I meant the cars!"

Meanwhile Chef has somehow managed to get Mike's car stuck between two posts. As Harold ran over he wasn't sure what to do. "How did you get stuck?"

"I couldn't see through the windshield." He answered referring to the broken glass Harold had caused. "Now listen, direct me out of here so I can fix this heap!"

"Okay, back it up…" Harold told him. Chef slowly drove backwards until he hit the other post. "Stop," Harold told him. "Now forward." Chef drove forward until he hit the opposite post and knocked the front off the car. "Alright, that's good."

Chef shook his head. "Never mind fool! I'll do it myself." The teacher managed to back out till he was free of both posts but at the same time took one of the car doors with him.

Harold started to freak. "Oh man! Mike's gonna freak out! All he wanted was a car wash!"

"Calm down," Harold told the hyperventilating nerd. "We'll wash it." But he didn't look too confident.

* * *

Over on the girls' side Courtney, Gwen and Heather had just finished washing another car. Another car drove up and they started on that with the same efficiency. However the boys weren't doing such a great job as Duncan, Scott and some other guys were using Ezekiel as a sponge pushing him up and down the top of a car.

Cody went for more cleaning supplies and as he was grabbing more sponges Courtney came up. She glanced over at the guys' side before turning to Cody. "You guys are really…bad." She remarked as she watched the guys' goof off.

"Oh like you guys are the perfect car washing team." Cody said but then glanced at the girls' side to see them all working together in perfect unison.

"Girls rule," Courtney said before walking back to her team.

Cody glanced at the scoreboard to see it was girls 10 and boys had only 3. Annoyed he threw down his towel and walked over to where Duncan, Scott, Tyler and Geoff were all sunbathing. "What are you guys doing?"

"Working on our tans." Geoff answered. "Duh!"

"But the girls are kicking our butts!" Cody reminded them.

"No kidding eh." Zeke said showing up behind Cody. "But what can we do?"

"How about we work together as a team?" Cody suggested. In response Duncan threw a sponge in his face. Grimacing he tried a different approach. "How about we figure out a way to slow down the girls?" The guys stopped sunbathing when they heard this. Looking up at the tech geek they all nodded.

Elsewhere Chef and Harold were trying to do something about Mike's car when Mike suddenly showed up. He started to freak out at the sight and his back bent down and he got a strange look in his eye. "Dag nabbit what happened to my car? All I wanted was a car wash!"

"We washed it." Chef said.

Harold poked his head out of the hole in the top. "And gave you a sunroof."

Mike looked like he was going to cry at the sight of how destroyed his old car was. "Well…at least it's clean. Especially the windshield." He put his hand out to feel the windshield only to realize it wasn't there anymore. "No!" He sobbed putting his hands over his head.

"Quit your whining," Chef told him. "We're trying to win a hot tub for the school."

Suddenly Mike's head shot up. "Oh…I like hot tubs." Chef patted him reassuringly on the shoulder.

On the girls' side Courtney, Gwen and Heather were looking disapprovingly at what appeared to be three girls washing a car. "They've been cleaning that same spot for the last ten minutes." Courtney said.

Gwen sighed. "We'll never win with that kind of washing. Who are they anyway?"

The three girls walked over to the girls washing the car. "Umm excuse me?" Heather said.

The three girls washing the car were in fact Cody, Ezekiel and Tyler dressed in women's wigs and wearing makeup. "Can't talk now! Too busy!" Cody said in a high pitched tone.

"We must wash this filthy car!" Tyler said also trying to sound like a girl.

"And beat those dirty boys!" Zeke added.

The girls however were unconvinced and each grabbed a wig off a boys' head. They turned around as the jig was up. They laughed awkwardly and the girls' started to laugh with them before pointing their hoses at the boys.

At the sight of the hoses the boys threw their hands into the air. "Boys rule!" They yelled before running away. The girls' sprayed them as they ran.

The score was now girls 16 and boys 7. Coach Jo approached the girls and congratulated them. "I must say I'm proud of all you girls. You really worked as a team today." The girls smiled at each other.

Courtney glanced at the clock. "And with only twenty minutes left there's no way the boys can win." She said before high fiving the other girls.

The boys meanwhile were looking very disappointed. Except for Cody they had all given up. "Come on!" Cody approached them. "You're not just going to throw in the towels are you?" Everybody threw their towels at Cody.

"Forget it," Tyler sighed. "It's over…"

"It's not over!" Cody objected. "When we came here this morning we had a dream. A dream that tired, weary students could soak their troubles away in a hot bubbly hot tub! A dream that I'm not gonna give up on!"

Duncan turned to Cody with his face scrunched up with emotion. "That was beautiful man." Looking around some of the other guys seemed to agree.

Cody knew he was on a roll and had to keep it going so he picked up the volume. "We are men! And we have ruled, and messed up this world for centuries! And we did it together. As a team! You guys aren't just going to lie down and give up like non manly men?"

"NO!" All the boys said together as one.

"Then let's wash some cars!" The boys all cheered before grabbing their cleaning equipment and rushing to the right. All except Ezekiel.

"Guys the cars are this way eh." He told them. Then they all came rushing back and knocked him over in their attempt to get to the cars.

They started washing with new enthusiasm. Showing a speed never before seen they could wash a single car in under a minute. The girls could only watch on amazed. "How do they do that?" Courtney asked Gwen.

The boys' numbers kept going up until Coach Jo called time. "That's it! Time's up! And the winner is…"

Everyone looked up at the board to see the score was girls 21 and boys 21. "It's a tie?" She said disappointed.

"Wait!" Chef Hatchet called out. They turned to see Mike's car being pushed in with Harold in the driver's seat.

"My car is destroyed," Mike informed them. "But it is clean. So…boys win! We get a hot tub!"

The boys and Mike all started to cheer. "Hot tub! Hot tub! Hot tub!"

"How did they wash so many cars so fast?" Courtney asked anyone willing to answer.

"Because they didn't." Vice-principal Mclean answered showing up in his own car. "You didn't wash this car, you just rearranged the dirt." Everyone looked to see he was telling the truth as his car had dried to show that it was still dirty.

Cody frowned. "One last tip, make sure you take your time and clean every part of a car. Because a wet car may look clean but when it dries it may reveal you missed some spots."

"That car is not washed," Coach Jo declared. "And it's a tie again!"

"I don't think so," Courtney pointed to a line of angry customers all of whom had been the victim of a bad car wash.

Realizing they had won the girls started to cheer. "Girls rule! Girls rule! Girls rule!"

"Okay!" Cody interrupted. "So team uniforms are nice too."

"Hey guys, what do you say we help the losers clean up their mess?" Courtney suggested as she reached for a bucket of soap and water. The other girls joined in to help the boys re-clean the cars.

"Alright, let's get washing!" Cody said. For the third time that day Duncan came up behind him and poured a bucket of water over his head. "The cars! I meant the cars!" Cody yelled at the punk as everyone laughed.


End file.
